Sarah's Wedding
by Harmony Remarc
Summary: A five part story told from the view points of the bride, best man, envious audience member, brother, and the groom. Takes place over about six hours. Fairly short.
1. Chapter 1: Sarah

-1Sarah

I am nervous. This morning seems to be lasting for decades. I wonder, will anything go wrong? I know not many people approve of my choice. I mean, he was a newsie after all. But since when does that matter? Even David toyed with being a newsie while Papa's arm healed. But now he has a respectable job. He is a workman for the motion films. Frivolous, some say. The movies will never go beyond the nickelodeon. But he believes that some day, movies will be big!

I'm just talking to distract myself. After all these months of preparation, it's finally here. I was thrilled when he requested permission from Papa to court me. Always a gentleman, he would give me small gifts such as letters or flowers.

My wedding is to be unpretentious. Unlike a high-society wedding, with hundreds in attendance, I have only my family and our friends. I wonder what the cake shall look like. Mama offered to make it for us. She is so talented in the kitchen. I hope someday I will be able to provide the same elegance for our children.

I smooth my simple linen wedding gown and look at my cousin. She is my only bridesmaid, the maid of honor. She smiles encouragingly and then continues her knitting. I hear the faint strains of music begin. It's almost time for us to go out. I'm getting married! How did I get into this?

"Maria, quickly. Am I forgetting anything?" She laughs lightly.

"Something old?"

"Mama wore this dress when she was married to Papa."

"Something new?" I lightly touch the thin strand of pearls around my neck as my answer.

"He gave them to me," I say with a quiet reminiscence. Maria continues the age-old rhyme.

"Something borrowed?"

"You loaned me these shoes," I reply, pointing my toe out toward her.

"Something blue?" I run my fingers along the sash holding my hair up.

"Right here."

"And a silver sixpence in her shoe?" I giggle like a schoolgirl and pull off my left heel to reveal the required coin.

"The bridal bouquet?"

"We even added orange blossoms. Perhaps it _will_ bring the luck of having many children." A knock resounded at the door.

"Sarah?" Papa called. "It's time, child." I walk through the entrance and take a hold of my father's waiting arm. "My beautiful baby girl. You're all grown up!" His voice sounds like he's holding back tears. I lean my head on his shoulder as Maria walks ahead of us. She looks so pretty, walking down the aisle with her counterpart. A neighbor's daughter is our flower girl. She performs wonderfully, throwing her petals with elegance. And then it is my turn.

The chords resound as the wedding march is played. Papa escorts me down the church aisle. A lump catches in my throat as we glide toward the alter. My groom stands, facing the priest. He turns and catches my eye. I can see his approval, and his love. He hasn't seen me in my wedding gown. As superstitious as I, he believed it would bring bad luck.

My finger feels bare. I have worn the engagement ring almost constantly since the moment he placed it on my left hand. But I know it won't feel naked for long. The marriage is so close, I can almost taste it. Then, I will wear a wedding band on my finger, connected to my husband forever.

Papa releases me for the final time, giving me over to a new man. He whispers to him, "Take good care of her. It's a precious package I'm delivering to you." He nods, and lifts his arm for me to grasp. It is his turn to whisper as he addresses me on the remaining walk to the front of the church.

"Are you ready, Sarah Jacobs?" I smile.

"Forever, Kid Blink Gilbreth. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

**Garen Ruy Maxwell: It's part of the original poem. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe. That, and the orange blossoms I got out of a book from American Girl I'd received when I was younger.**

**And thank you also to Heavenly Princess and buglegirl1899 for reviewing.**

Now... I know that I sshould be writing this with the accent, but it gives me a headache to do so. If you really want the accents, I'm afraid that for this story at least, you will have to put it in yourself. I'm assuming this wedding is taking place at least three years after the strike, so if that helps anybody.

* * *

Jack

Sarah looks like a dream. She floated down the aisle into the waiting arms of Quentin "Kid Blink" Gilbreth. Never glanced my way, even though I escorted her cousin up the same aisle only moments before. I am called their best man. Yet I wonder, what is so wonderful about this? I truly had thought that Sarah was the girl for me. I suppose she was, but Kid Blink was the man for her.

We spent many happy hours together. Watching sunsets, counting stars. But my head was soaring in the clouds, and her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She might also have been jealous of my closeness to "Aunt" Medda. What ever her reasons were, she broke off our courtship, as she called it. I didn't realize it had a name; I just enjoyed spending time with that wonderful girl.

She is speaking now. Repeating the vows.

"I do," Sarah says, more to Blink than to the priest. Then Kid says the same words back to her. It's official. Sarah is never going to be mine again. I watch in morbid curiosity as the boy presses his lips against Sarah's. I wonder, does he kiss her better than I did? The happy couple passes Maria and me just before we link arms once more. Again, I am ignored. Will it be this way forever? I've had a few girls interested in me before, but none that I liked as much as Sarah.

Maria tugs my arm. I look at her, slightly perturbed she has disturbed my thoughts. She gives me a rude look, and I realize that we've arrived at the basement for the reception.

The reception. I'm supposed to give some sort of speech of congratulations. It's among my duties as best man. What shall I say, "Thank you, dear old friend of mine, for stealing the first girl who ever truly stole my heart." I'm sure that would go over well.

Sarah and Kid are acting like children, giggling like a nervous couple on their first date. Suddenly, she looks up at me. Recognition finally happens. She gives a small, shy kiss to her… to Kid. I can't bring myself to say "her husband" just yet. Then she stands, and walks over to me as the audience files down.

"Hello, Jack." She sounds slightly nervous. She should be. I nod curtly to her. She looks at the floor. "Are you angry with me?"

"Angry?" I ask, pushing my chair back and standing to face her. "Absolutely not. Why should I be?"

"Because…" she trails off. I finish for her.

"You married Blink and jilted me." She nods, shamefully.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I know I'm being rude, but I can't help it.

"Everything." She sounds so meek, my heart begins to unclench. "You are a dreamer. I… I've never been able to see the invisible. I wish I could, but I can't. The right here, the right now, that's what I need. Something that I can see and touch. You provided adventure, Kid Blink provided security." She looks so pitiful, about to cry on her wedding day. My anger toward Sarah and my friend finally begins to dissipate.

"Sarah," I begin, not sure what I'll say next. She can't meet my eyes. "Sarah, don't be sorry. You, you'll live a long and happy life. Me, I'll find another one to love. Be happy. Don't let my grudge ruin you're marriage." She finally looks up at me, warily. "Now," I continue, "I believe you have a husband waiting for you." I nearly choke when I say 'husband', but the look on Sarah's face is worth it. Joy seems to radiate off it, and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Kid.

I swallow my pride, and ding the glass in front of me with a knife. Dozens of eyes fall on me, waiting for my speech. Maria smiles shyly at me as I mutter to myself.

"Here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: Spot

-1Spot

Sometimes I hate Jack. He gets everything. First the popularity, then the strike, then Sarah. I've had to work for everything I've ever gotten. I had to earn my respect; he got it with his 'charming' smile. I had to fight for my boys to join the strike. He got it by David's mouth. And Sarah…

I first saw her at the rally. It took nearly everything I had to keep my eyes off her. But of course, she's googily-eyed for Jackie-boy. I hated it. I know I'm not a bad-looking kind of guy, but girls don't really go for me, thanks to my "friends". They thought it would be funny to spread the rumors I was a womanizing alcoholic, and shockingly enough, girls don't tend to like those kinds of guys. Since then, I've tended to keep to myself, keeping a shell around me. If nobody can reach my heart, nobody can break it. That was my philosophy.

And then I met Sarah. She never showed any interest for me. Never even gave a second glance in my direction. But somehow, she got through all my defenses. I started showing off for her. Climbing into Roosevelt's carriage was just the beginning. When she called goodbye to me, I thought I was in heaven.

I would have killed to be in Kid Blink's position today. When he kissed Sarah, when he said, "I do", when he placed that ring on her finger, sealing Sarah to himself forever. I was sitting in the very back of the church, but I felt like I was standing right beside them. When she pressed her lips against his, I felt like a knife ripped through my heart. My defenses were broken.

Cowboy's making a speech now. I was watching him talk to Sarah. If this is how I feel, how bad must that poor guy be doing? He courted her for a while, and she dropped him like a hot potato. Next thing you know, he's being asked to be their best man. But he doesn't sound bitter.

He's talking about friendship, and good fortune. I doubt he believes a word he's saying. Jack's a good actor. Sometimes better than is safe for him. He's raised a toast now. How I envy him, sitting there, so close to Sarah. The maid of honor is making her own words heard now. She's rather pretty. It's a pity she, too, would be uninterested. She hasn't stopped watching Jack since the pair marched up the aisle. Not that he'd notice.

On the other hand. She sat down, but the music just started. Dear, kind old Cowboy just invited her to dance. I hate that boy. Get's everything he wants. I hate the way I feel. Maybe I should make my friends accusations at least half-true. Let's see, where can I find some decent alcohol?

Sarah and Kid Blink are dancing. They're lost in each other. It's sickening. Of course, if she were making those eyes at me, I wouldn't have a thing to complain about. What's this? She just looked over here. She whispered something to Kid. She's coming over here!

"Spot! I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Why wouldn't I? Do you think I'd miss the wedding of the century?" I'm being sarcastic, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm so glad you could come. I've never really had much of a chance to talk to you." I look at her, wondering what her angle is. She makes it plain. "I never got the opportunity to thank you for helping out at the strike. Papa liked Jack, but if he and David had lost the strike, he never would have allowed me to see him. And that led me to meeting Blink," at this, her eyes got a hazed look which she quickly snapped out of. "and the rest, as they say, is history!"

I give her a disbelieving smirk. She's telling me that because of me, she got married? She gives me an unsure smile in return and leaves me to continue her dancing. I shake my head.

Forget about hating Jack. Suddenly, the only person I hate right now is myself. Now, where's that whiskey?


	4. Chapter 4: David

-1David

I cannot believe it. My little sister: married. She had asked me to be the best man originally, but I turned her down. It just felt disloyal to Jack. I knew he was still in love with Sarah. She just wasn't smart enough to realize it. One day, when his writing career takes off, Sarah will regret her decision.

I don't have anything against Blink, don't get me wrong. But I know that he's not the one my sister belongs with. He lives in his own world more than Jack does. In all actuality, I think that Blink was Sarah's rebound. After she broke Jack's heart, she turned to the next best thing: one of his best friends. She confessed to me one night that the reason she left Jack was that she was afraid of falling too deeply in love. Like that's a bad thing.

It's been an interesting evening. It is obvious that Jack still has the eyes for Sarah, but Spot is the one who is more fascinating to watch. I'd never realized it before, but if I'm not mistaken, he looks rather jealous of Kid. Sarah just went over to talk to him. His eyes lit up as if it was Christmas Eve. It can't be possible. Spot having a crush on Sarah? Never! Then again…

It looks like Sarah just said something dumb and didn't realize it. Spot's face just contorted. Now she's gone, and he's looking like he wants to kill someone. From the looks of things, it'd be a suicide. Maybe I should cut in on Kid Blink's dance with his wife. Get some talking time with my sister. Or not. She looks too happy right now. I think I'll let her stay that way.

This night is going by fast. It's already almost ten o'clock. I can't believe it's already been five hours since they said "I do". I feel like I'm watching life pass by without me. Jack and Maria- my cousin Maria! have long since disappeared. For some _strange _reason, I don't think we'll be seeing them again tonight. I really hope they don't do anything stupid.

Spot also had vanished, but he's back. There's a whiskey bottle in his left hand and a faceless female on his right. Seems this whole night is one of rebounding. He's kissing the dame, and she's all over him, but I doubt this will turn into a lasting relationship. And there she goes, right out the door. Spot's slumped over in a corner, still drinking away his woes. I think he just passed out. I'll have to make sure he's all right in the morning.

Sarah and Blink haven't even stopped dancing long enough to get a bite to eat. Many of the guests have already gone home. Mama wanted them to do the traditional "cake-in-a-box", but failed as a fortunate newsie tasted her cooking. The wedding cake was gone within the hour, now residing in my friend's and family member's stomachs.

I think I will cut in. The pair is getting too close for comfort, in my opinion. I tap Kid Blink on the shoulder.

"May I?" He gallantly steps aside to let me dance. "So how is the newest wife of New York?" I ask Sarah. She smiles serenely.

"I wish this night could last forever." I feel slightly nauseated at her sappy attitude.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Why Blink?" She stares at me with falsely questioning eyes.

"Whatever, dear brother, are you talking about?"

"Don't 'dear brother' me, Sarah _Gilbreth._ You had your pick of New York's finest. Even higher-class gentlemen were seeking after you. And Jack and Spot were madly in love with you. And yet you picked _Blink?_" Sarah bypasses most of my words, focusing instead on one partial sentence.

"Jack and _Spot?_ Madly in _love_?" She cackles. I wonder if my sister has had something a bit stronger than was good for her to drink tonight. "Neither of them has _ever_ cared for me for more than just a pretty face. Jack, maybe, but Spot?"

I tilt my head and shrug my shoulders. "If you say so."

"And besides," her voice has taken on a sad tone, "Jack stopped loving me the day I left him."

"You're wrong there. But the past is the past. You're married now!"

"Yes," she says, glancing over at her new husband. "Married…" A panicked look appears in her eyes. "What have I _done?_" she whispers frantically. "I don't even know him! I courted him because he was one of Jack's… David!"

Uh-oh.


	5. Chapter 5: Kid Blink

**P.p.o.I.- **

* * *

Kid Blink

Married. Me! And to Sarah Jacobs… excuse me, Sarah Gilbreth of all people! I had envied Jack when he landed one on her after the strike ended. I mean, really, who wouldn't? But I never thought that she'd pick _me_ over _Jack_. I smile at my beautiful wife walking toward me. _Wife_. What a wonderful word. I have such a feeling of giddiness as we finally leave the church.

Sure, I know that she only liked me because I was somewhat similar to Jack. And I know that soon she'll wake up and realize that she doesn't love me. But so what? For now, I'll milk it for all it's worth. I have a beautiful wife at my side. And she's stuck with me. Hopefully it will take at least a few weeks before the novelty wears off.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Gilbreth?" Sarah looks at me; her eyes look red, like she's been crying. I look at her closer. There's something in her eyes that wasn't there before. She has an air about her, of a trapped animal who knows there is no escape.

Why can't I ever have any luck? Real luck, I mean. We've only been man and wife for a few hours and already she realizes what a mistake she's made. I curse myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Did you ever think she'd really _love _you?

"Figured it out already, have you?" She looks at me in surprised confusion. "You don't really love me. You just married me because I had manners and was the first one to approach you after you and Jack were no longer said in the same breath." She bites her lip.

"Kid…"

"It's alright, Sarah. I can't force you to love me. But at least be grateful that your marriage was to someone you can stand, instead of like those arranged marriages." She smiles briefly. I go on. "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, we can be friends?" For this, I am granted a real smile.

"Blink, you are the perfect gentleman. We may be Mr. and Mrs. Gilbreth in name, but I don't think I will be able to be your woman completely, at least not for a while." I'm slightly disappointed at the news, but nod in agreement. If that's what it takes, then I'll do it. Since we are only a few blocks away from our new home, we decided not to rent a carriage, but walk instead. I'm sure we must be a strange sight to the few people still polluting the street. Boy in a tuxedo, girl in a white dress, strolling next to each other on the dirty streets of New York.

We walk up to the small apartment that our pooled money has allowed us to rent. As we reach to door, I pause, and turn to Sarah.

"Do you mind?" She tilts her head, questioning. I shrug to myself and swing Sarah up in my arms to carry her across the threshold. She lets out a delighted laugh as I complete the task. Laying her down gently on the bed, I turn to allow her privacy. I hear the sounds of her slipping out of her dress and into more comfortable clothing. She taps me on the shoulder, and allows me the same privileges of discretion while I slip into my regular knickers and long shirt.

"Kid Blink?" I glance at my wife, noting that she is dressed to wander outside. "Let's go to Central Park, just you and me. And we can talk."

I feel a smile creeping across my face as we grasp hands and wander under the moonlit sky. Not as lovers, not as friends. Merely as Kid Blink and Sarah.

Together.

* * *

**The end.** **I actually wrote this in one day, and have published it over five-ish. Thank you for my _wonderful_ reviewers and those who read it. Y'all make this worthwhile.**

**So, did they live happily-ever-after? That, I'll leave up to you. If someone wants to take this story to a new level, you're welcome to it. But this is where my part ends.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
